The Akatsuki Basement!
by Susaki123
Summary: The Akatsuki are disguising themselves as other people with other names and other back ground to, but what happens when they meet a girl and her friends? Their new comrade will take them in but soon some of the Akatsuki fall for her and enemies are formed. Will their friendship last? The Akatsuki featuring pudding and stalking skills with weird people and S-Rank criminals.plz read.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Group Meeting,", yelled a annoyed pierced man, with orange hair, by the name of Pein, "Now!" Every group of the organization called the Akatsuki gathered. "What did we do now...hmmm!", an out rageous Deidara yelled. His red head partner just replied in a monetone voice,"The question should be what did YOU do now!" "Me? Why do you always blame everything at me... why not at someone else...hmmm!" "Because you are always blowing things off in here!"  
"Deidara. Sasori. Shut up. NOW!", yelled Pein. At that instant both artist sat down on the chairs along with everyone else.

"The reason I have gathered you all here is to discuss our hideout. We have to look for a new hideout and fast. Our enemies are out to find us and we have to look for a new hideout and fast. We also have to descise ourselves and have to change our clothing, our names, everything. We will even have to go to high school." PEIN!But why?" "Konan no buts. A new mission for everyone Konan and I will stay and look for high schools to attend and look for names so we can blend in, while the rest of you look for places for a location of a hideout and mite as well look for a hideout as well. You are dismissed."  
All the groups left with anger written all over the faces well maybe not Itachi but over all everyone.

-5hrs later-

All the groups returned back with information of citys and towns. At the end they decided to move in a town where they saw that almost no activity or anything was seemed to be noticed. Pein moved toward their groups and gave then their new clothes." Everyone is to wear the clothes I give you you may choose anything else if you want to but you have Buy everythng with your own money from here on. The cloaks will be hold on by me and konan, and the rings are to be worn at all time. now I will give you all your names: Sasori your Steve, Deidara David, Kakuzu your Karlos, Hidan your Hector, Itachi Israel,Kisame Kenny, Tobi Toni, Zetsu Zac, Konan Koral, and at the end me I will be called Peter." " Peter? What kind of name is that. And why is my name Hector! Huh?. You fucking ass of a leader!" " Hidan shut up already will you. Your iritating me!" Kakuzu responded. "Your now dismissed" Pein yelled "Wait one last thing you are now supporting the Black Ravens."  
"Black Ravens what the hell is that?"  
"Their the team mascot of the high school your attending. We already got you enrolld you start tomorrow. You may go now and pack your stuff for tommrow." And with that they left to pack for their moving.

**Thanks for reading this is probably the first fanfiction im doing so please review i would love to see those. sorry for the short chapter next chapter I promise it will be longer. oh and if your confused with the names here they go:**

**Sasori- Steve **

**Deidara- David**

**Kakuzu- Karlos **

**Kisame-Kenny**

**Itachi-Israel**

**Hidan- Hector **

**Zetsu- Zac **

**Konan-Koral **

**Pein- Peter**

**their names basiclly start with the first letter of their name.. thanks plz review .**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning everyone in the Akatsuki gathered and headed out to the front door. "Pein where exactly are we headed?" Konan asked the leader of the organization.  
"We are heading to a small town located in a city"Pein responded back "No duh! Smart ass!" a certain jashinist yelled.  
Pein just ignored the loud mouth and turned to the organization and look them in the eyes. "We are going to find someone who is truth worthy and I ll make them take us in without using any jutsu. So I recommend that everyone is to stay here and I go look for the person who will take us in." "So you re saying that you made us all come out for nothing?" Hidan snapped.  
"Precisely" that s all Pein could say at this point.

At this he headed out in search of the person who was going to take all of them in. Pein wondered around the location they decided to make the location of their organization. He looked for hours but no luck. Then he saw the perfect hideout. A simple two story house, with a yard and a few trees. Under an oak tree he saw a brown haired girl with chocolate brown eyes. Tanish skin, reading a book.

She seemed liked she lived in the house or something. Pein, being himself, ran behind her and whispered in her ear "Wacha doing?" The girl jumped at the sound of his voice and looked at him and threw the book directly at his face. "Who the hell are you?" "Hi my name is Pein- I mean Peter. Well my friends call me Pein." Pein stood up and rubbed his face while picking up the book and handing it out to the girl. "Oh I m sorry about throwing the book at you. By the way my name is Sandra, and why do they call you Pein?" "Well its simple is that when people look at me they feel pain."

"Should I be feeling pain or something because I'm not and I'm looking right at you?" She responded At that instant Pein launched at her and poked her in the ribs. She just winced in pain. (lol) "Now do you feel pain?" Pein asked the brunette. "I do now."

"Can we use our house as a hide out?" Pein asked with hope in his voice.  
"WE? I thought it was only you?"

"Well as a matter a fact there are let see..." Pein started to count and then said "there are ten of us" all Pein could do was look at the floor and laugh nervously. Sandra just sighted and started to think then responded after two minutes of thinking "well I think you can stay in my basement my family doesn t use it except for me. Anyways why do you need a hideout?"

"Huh? Oh we need it just because they took over ours" that s all Pein could say and think of he wasn t going to say that they were criminals then their chances to get a hideout would decrees to zero. "Hey! When are you moving so that I can clean it up?" "Well I told them I would be back in less than 30 minutes. So I think we will be back with our belongings in another 30 minutes."

"That fast did you bring a car or something?" Sandra asked.  
"Well I walked actually but that doesn t concern you. Anyways I m going to head out and I will be back with my friends in about an hour or so. Laters." At that Pein walked of and headed towards the soon to be old hideout. When he got back he told the others "good news I have found the perfect hideout we were taken in by a teenage girl. So get your stuff and let s go." Hidan could only say "you fucking leader you took forever to come back I was dying out here. Who is she is she hot. She better be I haven t seen a hot girl in a long time. No offence Konan or should I call you Koral." "Hidan shut up will you your just making me want to kill you", Kakuzu yelled at his partner.

"Leader ..um how far away is the hideout .. hmm?" a certain blonde asked. "It s about 30 minutes away Deidara. Oh I want you to hand me over all of your weapons and you're not allowed to use any jutsu you can use tijutsu but not at full power you understand?" everyone gave their weapons to the leader and he opened up a scroll and sealed them away.

"Hey but what about my ritual Jashin would get mad at me if I don t do them. And can we use genjutsu you didn t say anything about genjutsu?" "Hidan you can do your rituals but you ll have to be ways from the Sandra and her friend and family. You understand. And no you can t use genjutsu either." Deidara just thought '_Sandra hmm this should be interesting...hmmm_' Pein then said "from now on we have to call each other by our other names. And please hand over your coats."With that everyone gave their coat. "Now let s head to our new hideout. With that final statement they all headed out."

**Sorry if it s too boring I tried my best and my spelling is not the best ever. Please review i would really appreciate if you do thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Akatsuki members almost reached the new hideout, from far way Sandra could see various guys and only female. Pein stopped them in their tracks and told them that they would still have to haunt for the biju but that it would take place in the old hideout.  
"Hey, Danna ..hmm" Deidara whispered to the red head beside him. "What is it brat!" Sasori snapped back but in a hushed whisper. "do you wonder what this Sandra is like or how the new hideout looks like hmm?" "Yeah why?" by now all of the members where moving towards the hideout again. "No, it s just that I ve been wondering that s all...hmm." Deidara responded.  
"Brat everyone here is wondering that too, well except Pein because he already met her and everything but you don t have to worry to much. Okay?" Deidara then realized that Sasori was trying to be nice to him for like the first time "thanks, Danna" Deidara said with a smile on his face.  
When the Akatsuki reached the hideout Sandra was nervous. She didn t know what to expect from the new comers. "Wait here." Pein ordered the others. He sucked inside the house and started to look for Sandra. He finally spotted her on a corner feeding a stripped cat. Pein cleared his through and at the sound Sandra turned and looked at Pein "why do you always sneak on people like that?" Sandra exclaimed. "I don t know. Bad habit I guess come one lets go meet the others" the s ranked criminals watched as the leader walked out the door with a pretty young girl.  
"People I want you to meet the new member from our group" at that said everyone turned wide-eyed to sander. Sandra in the other hand was speechless she just couldn t believe it. "She is going to be a member because she has lended her basement as ours so come one Sandra here is Kon- I mean Koral" he said as he pointed to a girl with blue hair. "Over here is Hector, Karlos Steven, Toni, and Zac" he pointed at a guy with silver hair and purple eyes, a guy with tanned skin and a mask on, a red head with brown eyes, a person with an orange lollipop mask, and a white and black skin person with golden eyes and green hair.**( let s say Zetsu can take off his Venus flytrap)** then Pein proceeding introducing "Dei- umm David, Israel, and last but not least Kenny." He said while pointed a blonde with blue eyes, a red eyed person with black hair, and a person with blue eyes and hair.

"Okay now let s go to the basement!" a cheered leader yelled and ran to the basement. Everyone followed inside the house and headed down a doorway that then followed a stairway down. The basement was pretty big considering the size of the house. There were three black sofas surrounding a flat screen TV. The rest of the basement consisted the mini refrigerator and a smaller room across the TV area. Pein just ranned to the mini refrigerator and placed chocolate pudding inside of it and said "SOMEONE TOUCHES MY PUDDING YOU DIE! BWAHAHAHAHAHA.!" And left laughing and paused and said "this shall now be my new office from now on." And continued laughing and slammed the door. Konan just grabbed her stuff and Pein s and entered Pein' s "office" . All Sasori could think was 'I thought it was Steve not Steven.' Everyone else went their separate way in the basement.

Sandra just sat in the sofa and dazed for a moment before a certain blonde spoke to her. "Hey...hmmm" "Hey yourself" Sandra replied back. "My name is uhh umm David hmm" for a moment Deidara forgot his on name "Yeah I was there when Peter intoduced us" "Oh you mean leader-sama I totaly forgot about that...hmmm." "Leader-sama?" the brunette asked.  
"Yeah everyone has to call him that for respect. Well except for Koral." the blonde responded back."Oh okay" sandra said.  
"Hey, um Sandra I was wondering if you could help me unpack my stuff and maybe afterwords you and i could go for a walk together." deidara asked with a blush forming on his cheeks, sandra just giggled and agreed.

**sorry for the boring chapter is that i didn't know what to write about. all of the akatsuki are going to be teenagers in this story. here are the age:**

**kakuzu=18 hidan=17 **

**deidara=16 ****sasori=16**

**tobi=15 zetsu=16**

**itachi=17 kisame=18**

**pein=18 konan=17**

** and sandra shes 15**

**i dont own anyone from NARUTO especially not the AKATSUKI**

**i olnly own sandra and the cat please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

For maybe thirty minutes Sandra helped unpack Deidara s belongings. They chatted for a while afterwards they were about to go outside to take their walk when Pein stepped out of his "office" and commanded them to sit on any spot they could find. Tobi and Zetsu sat on the floor. Itachi and Kisame sat on a couch and at the other end sat Kakuzu and Sasori. Deidara sat next to Hidan and Sandra sat next to Hidan and Konan. Pein because he was the leader he sat on the couch where he knew he was going to be seen and heard and said "Sandra I want you to tell us about yourself if you don t mind. Sandra stood there embarrassed she hardly knew anything about herself all she did every single day was wake up, go to school, "learn", then leave school and get home and head straight to the bed, computer, or book. She then realized that she was no one. She started to panic all over.

"Um I'm a student at the high school...I don't really know anything about myself really." Sandra said embarrassed at herself for not knowing anything about her own self. Pein just sat there amazed of the poor knowledge of the brunette no knowing anything of her own self. "Well do you have any relatives or anything of that sort?" Pein asked.

Sandra sat there for a moment thinking of the question before she replied, "Well I do have a family they usually never here and when they are they leave by the next day or maybe even that same day." Pein thought that was perfect he knew they needed privacy for the most part and parents that didn t check up on someone was even better now they had everything they would need for the most part. "Do you have any relations with someone other than family?"  
"What do you mean?" Sandra just asked.

"Well do you have any friends or something else like boyfriend or something?" Pein just said.

"Well I do have friends but most of them they're back stabbers who pretend to like me when they really don't and I do have a boyfriend.'' she said. Pein stood up and started thinking he had to know information of her ''friends'' and boyfriend. "Would you mind bringing your boyfriend or friends if you can?" "Not really. Well the friends I woll bring its just that most of them would get mad at me for bringing total strangers to my house and my boyfriend he would also agree with them."

"But I thtought they were back stabbers?" Kakuzu asked.

"Well they are but I'm only bringing the ones who won't babble about anything and my boyfriend he always keeps my secrets." and with that they stopped descussing an planned about when they would meet Sandra's friends and her boyfriend. Pein then said, "at what time do we have to go to school?" sandra just replied "school today is canceled."

**Sorry for the short chapter I didnt know what to write like always. and thanks for NarutardKerry for reviewing I really appreciate it ^.^ and i have changed my spelling in the first chapter so its not as bad as it was before. If anyone has any ideas on what i should write on the next chapter I would really appreciated it. please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I do not own Naruto in any shape or anything else especially not the Akatsuki I also don't own Gap Suede Uniform Ballet Flats. Thanks ^. ^ in case some of you dont know they are in our world and she dosent know about any ninja stuff...yet.**

The next day, Sandra wondered around the neiborhood to look for her boyfriend. When al of a sudden Deidara comes and comes from behind her and screams boo. Sandra at that point was scared to hell she just screamed and slapped him across the face. "Oh my god I'm sorry I thought it was someone else. And why did you scared the hell out f me!" Sandra squeaked now that she knew who it was. "Gosh I'm sorry I didn t know you would react that way if I knew I would never have done that" Deidara said rubbing his cheek were Sandra struck him. "Sandra why are you dressed like that'' Deidara said while pointing at her. Sandra looked down at herself and simply said, "Is my uniform you know everyone has to wear uniform so why are you not dressed." "Huh oh I didn t know leader-same didn t say anything about that he did give us something similar to what you are wearing only mine are pants and not a skirt. And do I have to wear a tie to?" " yeah you do all girls wear a plaided skirt with a white button up long sleeve shirt with a black coat and tie and with knee high socks and Gap Suede Uniform Ballet Flats. Boys basically were pants and a white short sleeved button up color shirt. And a black coat, tie and shoes." Sandra said out of breath.

"Well then I will go and dress into my uniform and get my back pack" Deidara said "Hey, David can you get my bag on the way its in my room its upstairs second room to the left" Sandra asked the blonde sure no problem" he replied and ran to the basement. Sandra continued walking to look for her boyfriend usually they both walked to school but today they wanted to change that they were both going to take the bus to school. she walked for four minutes. And finally reached her destination.

Deidara changed into his uniform, got his back pack and went upstairs to look for Sandra s bag. When he entered the room he saw that it was a neat bedroom with a queen size bed. Next to a bed stood a desk and up above the desk there was a mirror with pictures of people. Deidara started to examine the pictures. There was a boy that was being hugged by a smiling Sandra. Deidara could only feel a pang of jealousy but didn t know why he barely knew Sandra. He kept looking around and saw a scrap book. He opened it and he saw more pictures of that boy and Sandra hugging, eating, and sleeping. Sandra was always smiling or showing emotions and he was just sitting there not showing any sign of life only one in a while did he see him blushing but that was only when Sandra was almost right on top of him. Deidara guessed that he was slightly embarrassed of how close both were. He closed the scrapbook and saw Sandra's bag. He got it and headed out the door and went outside to look for Sandra.

Sandra waited for what seemed like hours outside Santiago's house. She was about to go home and head to school with the others when a pair of hands slither from behind and kissed her neck then whispered ''Hey" Sandra just smiled at the kiss and turned around and hugged Santiago. She had known Santiago for the longest time, they both were best friends since kinder garden then one day in freshmen year Santiago confesed feelings for her and they have been together since then and they are inseperable. Santiago he was different he was shy and quite sometimes really misterious to her and to other people, but she loved him. Santiago wore dark glasses to hide his eyes Sandra had only seen his eyes twice or thrice and man were they beatiful to her and acording to him she is the only person who has seen his eyes besides his mom and dad. Santiago used the dark glassed because his eyes are sensative to the light.

Sandra and Santiago were about to lip-lock when a panting Deidara interrupted them. They both asumed he was running all the way from where he came from."Sandra...I...found...your ...bag..." he panted. "Oh David I want you to meet my boyfriend,Santiago" Sandra said smiling. Deidara looked at the guy named Santiago and saw that he was the boy from the pictures. Santiago he never felt any kind of jealousy but today he felt it as if it was an old friend. His instaincts just took over and he wraped his arms around her smal waist. Sandra in the other hand felt weird she had never been held by the waist in her life especially from Santiago. "So I guess we all go to the same school considering our uniform." Deidara asked no one in particully. Santiago didn't like Deidara at all and Deidara did't like Santigo either. It was weird even though they only met and they knew that their rivalty would grow from then on and they would always compete to be the other worst nightmare.

**Boring chapter like always.**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**I would really appreciated it if you did. Thanks for reading. ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything I just own my occ's that all the rest is own by the original owner. Sorry for not updating in a long time I've been very busy lately. NOT! The truth I was to lazy and I couldn't come out with ideas so if it sucks then I'm very sorry.**

The day was long for the Akatsuki members they thought school was stressing too. In the other hand they met Sandra's friends and her boyfriend. Her friends were known as Hanna, Victoria, and Kevin. Hanna had black hair and wore purplish colored clothes she was really shy as, Pein could say, but he knew she could keep secrets. Victoria looked also a promise keeping girl. Victoria wore tight clothing but in a military way **(she's weird)** and were boots. She had orange hair with blue eyes. People called her police girl or aliases like that for her manner of clothing. Kevin in the other hand was really loud and obnoxious but was also a good safe secret keeper. Kevin could be serious when he wanted to be but people knew him more for his cheerful self. He always carried his dog around which was named AJ he was a white Labrador with a brown ear. AJ would always wait for Kevin to come out of school but then they banned him from there because he was causing distraction to students. So now he waited by the stop sign. When Pein met Santiago he sort of trusted him but at the same time didn't but he did seem trust worthy. He seemed as if he would be against them but wouldn't say anything to anyone. Sandra and Victoria were closer than people would imagine and were sometime classified as lesbians. It was only that they were best friends and on went where the other one went.

They all walked home and talked for a bit of school and about them. All of them which were wearing the uniform. When they reached Hanna's and Kevin's house the group started to minimize and so on. When they reached Sandra's house they all went inside and started their homework. Sandra in the other hand just went upstairs to change into other clothes. She took off every single piece of clothes and opened the wardrobe and picked some pants and a blue colored shirt. She just went bare foot to the basement with the rest of the Akatsuki. When she got there everyone was concentrating on what was in front of everyone. She could see that they almost didn't have trouble doing anything on any of the work sheets they had. She sat down next to Deidara and started on her own homework she would start from hardest to easy so she started on with Math. She opened the package and saw only numbers and letters and she had no idea what was going on she never paid attention on any of the lectures so that is way she was failing math class. She would always daydream about things and next thing she knew she would be missing half of the lecture and she would no learn anything but of all she only understood only one or two questions. She then noticed that Deidara was also doing math problems she noticed that he was doing them with no problem at all. After a while she got fustrated and gave up and took out writing. By then everyone was looking at her and were smiling. Deidara scooted over and said "You want me to do it for you...hmmm?" Sandra just looked up and nodded. She started to daydream like always but was burst out of her bubble by Deidara. "Hey um Sandra if you have trouble with your math homework you should just give it to me and I will do it for you."

"Really? I mean I don't understand anything but would you really do it for me?" she asked with a glimmer in her eyes. Deidara just laughed, "Sure I would it wont bother me after all me and my Danna are good with math if I don't understand a question I would ask him...hmmmm" "Danna?"

"Yeah Danna he is my best friend. Well he is for me but who knows if i am to him." He said that more to himself than to her. She asked again, "Who is your donna?"

"Huh. Oh um he's um Steve I call him that for respect although we both have different perspectives on art...hmm" "oh can I call him that?" "Uh um I don't know I don't think he would like it though but you can try...hmmmm. Hey Danna can you come here for a bit...hmmm?"

Steve stood up from the floor and walked toward the blonde and the brunette and stood there until he said ''What do you want brats?"

"Danna Sandra is wondering if she can call you Danna...hmmm?"

"Oh um she can call me whatever." and with that Sandra's Danna walked away from them. With that Deidara started to do Sandra's homework.

**-2 hours later-**

Everyone was chilling in the basement and were watching TV when Zetsu walked by and sat in between Sandra and Itachi. Everybody stared in horror as he ate chocolate pudding. Out of nowhere Pein appeared with a furious face and yelled "WHO ATE THE LAST CUP OF CHOCOLATE PUDDING! WHO EVER ATE IT IS GOING TO WAY REALLY DEARLY WITH THEIR LIFE!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" by then Zetsu was half way through the stairs and then ran all the way up to find a safe place. "Hey Israel I thought no one could touch the pudding?" "no one can its that you see Zac he needs something to eat but he is too lazy to cook so he eats other peoples food and with his amazing stalking skills no one finds out he ate it but only when they catch him in the act which is really rare. He is sort of a spy this what leadr-sama says but I thinks he is more of a stalker then a spy."

Everyone stared at Itachi since he never really talked and everyone thought it was a miracle that he almost said a whole paragraph in only two short sentence.

**-30 minutes later-**

Zetsu came back and sat down where he was a while ago. Hidan came and snatched the control remote from Kakuzu and flipped through the channels and stopped once he saw the porn channel. Everyone stared wide eyed as he increased the volume. Everyone just sat there watching the woman giving the man a blowjob which then turned and started screwing the woman. Everyone was I guess turned on by it except for Sandra who was blushing madly by it. By then most of the Akatsuki were rubbing their penis through the pants. Sandra just stood up and left the men to satisfy their needs.

**If you people have any ideas to which the next chapter should be please tell me and I will try my best to accomplish it.**

**Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sorry for not updating anytime soon I have been busy with this chapter and I also have no internet so i had to go all the way to the library to publish it. And in this story Sasori will be human not a puppet but he will still be a puppet master. Hidan will still be immortal and Kakuzu's stitches and masks on his back are going to be some type of tattoos. And thanks for reading this story. I again mention I don't own anything only my characters.

The rest of the day Sandra stayed in her room she didn't dare go down to the basement, she was scared that she would go down stairs and see them masturbating. She gathered clothes and headed to her bathroom.

While she was there she turned on her radio, she would always take a shower and do the restroom with the radio on. It was a habit already, she started doing the radio thing when she was 10. Without the music she would feel scared and unsafe.

Sandra took off her clothes and stepped inside the shower. She turned on the cold water and let it fall over her body. She then grabbed the shampoo and scrubbed it on her brown hair. She then proceeded to clean the rest of her body. After that she then rested against the wall letting the cold water hit on her. She proceeded to turn off the water. And stepped out she dried herself and stepped inside her room she then climbed on her bed and feel asleep glad that the next day would be Saturday.

~ In the basement ~

"Group meeting!" Pein yelled at his minions. All the S-rank criminals gathered around "we need a plan to capture the three tails" said the leader.

"but leader-sama how exactly are we going to do that because i mean what if Sandra walks in on us and hears everything what then?" Kisame asked.

Pein thought for a moment and then said "well...Hidan go check on her and report back immediately."

Hidan groaned and did as told. "Deidara. Tobi go and capture the Sanbi and bring it back to the original basement. To then we will wait here then you will report to us and we all will go to the hideout with you and then we will seal it completely. understood?"

"Hai...um can I have my explosive clay first...hmmm?'' Deidara asked.

"Oh yeah," Pein took out a scroll and made some hand signs he then took out the explosive clay some kunai and shuriken. He handed them to both boys. With that done the blonde and the orange masked boy headed out in search of the three tails.

"leader-sama she s completely asleep." Hidan said in an annoyed voice.

"okay then all we have to do is wait for dose two to get back." the leader said.

~somewhere in the ninja world~ (No idea where they found the giant turtle okay I forgot)

"Sempai, he is really powerful!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Yeah ...hmmm let s see if he likes this." Deidara molded a clay fish and dropped it in the water it the preceded to explode. That was not enough Deidara kept making explosives and then he made the final one he then threw all of them and made a hand sign and they all exploded. He made on more piece of art and threw it at the turtle the little bird flew in front of the humungous turtle and exploded near his face. that was enough to knock out the turtle.

oOo 7 hours later oOo

" Tobi go report to leader sama, tell him we are in the base...hmmm" Tobi nodded and did as told.  
An hour passed and the whole Akatsuki started to seal the giant turtle.

~back in the basement~

Daylight came pouring through Sandra s window she squinted as the sun became brighter and stronger. Sandra turned around and screamed. "Whoa! Calm down I didn't mean to scare you like that!" a certain blue eyed girl said.

"God dammit Victoria why the hell did you scare me?!" the scared brunette yelled all at her best friend.

"Look I like one of your new friends and I would like to get something of his that's why I woke you up. '' Victoria explained with a blush.

"What friend exactly?"

"I think it's the one name Israel"

"Oh...umm I guess.''

"Great!" Victoria yelled

Both girls headed down stairs and looked around the basement. There was no one there.

"Where is everybody?" Victoria asked the question Sandra was about to ask.

"Who knows but just get whatever you need while no one is here"

Victoria started to make around Israel s belongings and finally got what he was looking for.  
A pair of boxers.

''that's what you were looking for, a pair of maybe dirty boxers?"

"Yeah as long as I have something from him I'm happy! ^^" Victoria said with a smile forming on her pale skin.

"Your just plain weird you know. I don't even know how we are friends?" the brunette asked.

"Well I know why?"

"Oh you do huh?"

"Yes I do"

"well tell me then."

"Well I know many evil and perverted things about yourself that even Santiago doesn't know And about your half brother you don't like talking about."

"O.o yeah keep that way from everybody about my brother it's not my fault he has that thing inside of him."

"Oh and keep those all away from Santiago too."

"Keep what away from me?" a male voice said from the stairs.

"Nothing!"The obviously lying girls said in union

"Whatever I just came to take you two to eat ice-cream. Hanna and Kevin are over at the ice cream shop so lets get moving."

"Wow Bugsy that's more than you have said since I met you. But sure lets go. You in Sandra?"

Santiago wasn't happy about being called any type of nick names regarding his passion for insects.

''yeah lets go"

The trio left to go meet up the rest of their friends and to eat ice-cream.

NARRATOR: Months passed by and Sandra and Victoria were getting used to the Akatsuki members attitudes, needs, everything. They also got used to when they would disappear without saying anything and would comeback exhausted without saying anything; there were some days that they wouldn't talk. Victoria told Sandra that Santiago would get jealous about all the thing she would do with Deidara and Sasori, And that it was sort of cheating on Santiago. Sandra would always deny it and say they are only friends. Deidara in the other hand was forming feelings for Sandra and had only told Sasori about it. Victoria confessed to Sandra that she never really liked Itachi that she had always liked Zetsu and she only stole his boxers to get Zetsu jealous. And Hidan had been teaching Victoria on how to be a jashinist which Kakuzu hated it. Pein then recruted Victoria as a official member of the Akatsuki as a punishment because she ate his chocolate pudding. Deidara showed Sandra nod Victoria his mouths and they didn't mind them at all they thought it was pretty cool. Which Deidara was relieved. After that they got used to them easily.

PREASENT DAY:  
Now in the present day they were on winter vacation. Tobi suggested they all play truth or dare. They thought it was a weird thing to suggest but they agreed.

"Okay tobi's turn," Tobi said then preceded "Koral truth or dare?"

Konan thought for a moment and said a simply dare.

"Okay I dare you to kiss leader-sama"

Konan blushed a shade of red and leaned on pin and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Oh come on Koral you can o better than that!" Victoria yelled.

Pein in the other hand turned Konan's face and he placed a wet kiss on her lips. Victoria who was aware of the things that may come to in this game had recorded everything from the start and planned it to stop till the end.

So far Kakuzu had dared Hidan to kill himself and that ended really messy with Hidan almost ripping Kakuzu's head off. Victoria had dared Itachi to take of his pants and shirt. Sasori dared Sandra to dance the chicken dance. After a while Konan was left blushing like madly and Pein had a wide grin on his face.

"Um...okay my turn," a flustered Konan said

"David i dare you to kiss Sandra."

Victoria immediately started to record.

Sandra, who was sitting next to Deidara, started to back away and blush. Deidara hid a smile and lightly blushed. Deidara then caught her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He then proceeded to lean down and place his lips on her's. Sandra hesitated at first but then gave in and returned the kiss. After a while they both pulled away looking in a different directions. Deidara s arms were still wrapped around her when hidden yelled.

"Hey Bomber Brittney let her go would ya your like suffocating the shit of her fucking body for jashin s sake!"

At that Deidara let go and murmured a sorry that was not even hearable (is this even a word).

"You know Sandra that like cheating on Santiago" victoria exclaimed while saving her new video.

Sandra s eyes opened and gave out a small gasp stood up then walked away from the little group.

"Let me go talk to her than" Victoria stood up and followed Sandra.

"I can believe i kissed him back. I m...I'm...ahhh i can even say that word."

"Sandra its okay your over reacting it was just a dare he isn't going to find out."

"You right maybe i'm over reacting."

"You are. You just have to calm down and relax. When you do that we will head down and keep playing."

" I don't feel like playing. I'll just go take a nap."

"Suit yourself but your lover is going to miss you"

''oh shut up"

Victoria went down stairs laughing. And Sandra went up stairs to her room to sleep.

oOo 5 hrs later oOo

"Hey Steve can you go wake up Sandra so she can eat dinner?" the blue eyed girl said.

Steve nodded and headed upstairs. When he reached the door he heard whispering and giggling he was about to open the door when he heard a muffled moan. he was shocked but opened the door anyways .he just stood there silently seeing everything that was happening in front of him. He saw as Santiago sat on Sandra's bed and Sandra sat on top of him with her legs on his sides. She was shirt less, had her hair loose and had shorts on and Santiago had no glasses on. Which Sasori guessed was because the blinds were shut tight and the lights were off in the room as in the hallway so that is why they couldn't see him. Santiago started to kiss more parts of Sandra which she would blush, giggle, and then after a few seconds moan in pleasure. Santiago was about to unclasp her bra when Sasori cleared his thought. Both lovebirds froze in their act and looked in his direction.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sandra said as she started to look for her shirt.

"Well about 5 to 6 minutes." Sasori said with a smile.

Santiago found his glasses and handed Sandra her shirt.

"Did you shower?" Sasori asked

Sandra just nodded.

The three headed downs stairs. And Sandra asked Santiago, "you want to stay over for dinner."

Santiago just nodded and they continued to walk downstairs.

"How you get in here?" Victoria asked.

"The window" Santiago simply said

"One question...what were you two doing up there?" Victoria asked.

Santiago and Sandra blushed and Sandra exclaimed "nothing happened we were just talking."

"That's not what I saw up there. I practically got to see the whole show up there."

"SHUT UP STEVEN!"

"Look nothing happened up there okay" Santiago said.

"SURE!" Sasori and Victoria said in union.

All of the members ate pasta that Koral gladly made for them. Sandra sat in between Santiago and Victoria. Victoria noticed that Santiago would sometimes slid his hand up and down Sandra s legs and back which she would blush or give a soft moan. After they all finished eating they took the dishes in the dish washer. Santiago left home and Victoria stayed overnight. And all the S-rank criminal went down the basement.

"Um... Danna can I ask you something?"

"What is it brat?"

Deidara hesitated for a while but gave in to his curiosity.

"When you were up stairs what exactly were they doing?"

"Who's they?"

"You know...Sandra and the bug freak...hmmmm."

"Deidara its non-of your business and don't be mean."

"I know Danna but I just can't help myself. I just have to know...hmmm!"

Sasori gave a sigh when he saw the expression on Deidara's face.

"They were just getting intimate. That's all."

"Oh okay" Deidara stood up and started to walk and mumble something that to Sasori it sounded a bit like 'I will top that'

"Hey Sasori can you help me with something?" the blue haired konoichi (sp?)

"With what?"

"You know how in two is going to be Christmas"

"Yeah. So"

"Well I want to have a gift exchange and then maybe afterwards a party or vice versa."

"So that' s why you want me to help you right."

"Yes!"

"I guess."

"First let s put everyone's fake names on papers including ours we will only choose on okay?"

"Whatever you say"

oOo minutes later oOo

"Pick one Sasori"

The red head picked one little piece of paper and read the paper. He then let out a sigh end thought that this wouldn't be easy.

"I can't say"

"Okay my turn"

Konan reached into the bag and pulled a piece of paper.

"I got Tobi, this will be easy."

"Don't tell anyone."

So konan went trotting away with all the names."oi hidan"

"What bitch"

"Pick name"

Hidan reached into the bag and said "Sasori"

"it's a gift exchange don't tell him"

"Whatever."

One by one every member got a name.

Sandra got Itachi...Victoria-Kisame...Pein-Zetsu...Kakuzu-Deidara...Itachi-Kakuzu...Kisame-Hidan...Zetsu-Victoria...Sasori-Konan...Deidara-Sandra...Tobi-Pein

Konan walked to Sandra's room for the second time. she walked in and asked," Sandra can we have a party?"

"Fine by me"

"Can we bring alcohol?"

"Sure as long as Victoria stays away from it."

"Okay thanks" Konan turned around and walked away.

-2 days later-

There was Christmas music playing in the background. The basement was decorated with Christmas lights, the ceiling had mistletoes hanging from them and in the corner there was a Christmas tree decorated with lights and other shit like Hidan had described. Hidan was then forced to stand in the little table around the sofas by the one and only Konan.

"Hey assholes! look I'm not doing this 'cause I want too its because she," Hidan points at Konan who just smiles "wants me to tell you that its gift exchange time."

All went to get their gifts and gave them to the person they all picked. Everyone got their gifts except for Pein who got it last and he demanded to know why.

Kakuzu got a check of $500, Hidan a switch blade from Kisame, Sasori gave Konan a carved tulip, Tobi gave Pein some piercings, Sandra gave Itachi a black cat whom Itachi for some reason loved it, Victoria gave Kisame a miniature shark, Pein gave Zetsu a Venus fly trap, Konan gave Tobi some candy and weird things, Kakuzu gave Deidara a pack of non explosive clay, Hidan gave Sasori some puppets to sasori which he figured weren't for battle but for other things (sex), Deidara gave Sandra a sculpture of a cat. And Zetsu gave Victoria a bouquet of crystallized flowers.

Everyone left on with their gifts to either use them or keep them safe. Victoria came and sat down next to Sandra and asked ''why are you wearing a dress?"

Sandra look down at the gray dress she was wearing and simply said ''Santiago invited me to his hose to eat dinner with his parents." "So you two won't be able to screw around at night right" "oh be quiet Victoria we won't do that " "sure you wont...here" Victoria handed Sandra a can of beer. She dranked it all. Both girls drank 3 1/2 cans while the rest drank more.

"I put the boys on rock rock, it's so delicious'' a drunken Deidara sung and dance on top of the table.

"Don't worry he always sings that song when he is drunk" Sasori said. He didn't seem to be drunk at all. Victoria stood up from where she was and walked away. a while later Deidara came and whispered in Sandra's ear," There ' s a mistletoes on top of us"

Sandra looked up to see what she feared the most at that instance. But there it was and she sweared it wasn't there a moment ago. Victoria in the other hand was filming and was grinning from ear to ear. Deidara cupped Sandra ' s face and gave her a wet kiss. The brunette resisted at first but kissed him back at the end to get things over with. by then everyone was looking at them. Deidara pinned Sandra down and kissed her more aggressively he then slid his tongue in her mouth. Sandra let out a soft but loud enough moan Deidara grinned and slid his hands up sandra's dress. He then lowered himself down. While he was doing that Sandra tried to budge from where she was but couldn't. Deidara preceded to but his legs next o hers and started to grind his manhood on her womanhood. He started as slow and then he picked up the pace. A few minutes passed which seemed like an eternity to Sandra and she let out a loud enough moan. Deidara pleased to get what he wanted got off and whispered in her ear." that was my other gift for you"

The brunette sat there blushing 20 shades of red while the other got traumatized. Deidara then said out loud ''let me leave now because if i don't think you'll still be a virgin.

The brunette now sitting down was still in shock. Victoria stopped recording and everyone just stood there trying to process what just happened.

When Deidara passed Sasori he whispered in his ear," i told i could do better...hmmmm"

Sasori stood there and thought 'he wasn t drunk not one bit'

To be continued...

Please I beg of you please review. 


End file.
